1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism for an electric generator motor which is driven by an internal combustion engine of a vehicle and/or electric power from a storage battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-38161 discloses a control mechanism for an electric generator motor in an internal combustion engine which applies torque to the internal combustion engine during engine starting and acceleration and restores electrical power to the battery during vehicle braking by exchanging torque with the internal combustion engine.
However, because the above-described mechanism applies torque and restores electrical power irrespective of the vehicle running speed or the present capacity of the electrical storage battery, insufficient or excessive charging of the storage battery may occur.
Furthermore, at times when restoration of electric power is possible, it is preferable from the standpoint of fuel consumption that such power restoration be performed to the greatest extent possible, but, if the present capacity of the electrical storage battery is too high, adequate restoration power cannot be provided.